This invention relates to a faucet spout assembly, and particularly relates to a spout assembly of a faucet which contains a valve for selectively directing fluid through one of a pair of spout outlets.
Several systems have been developed in the past for filtering water prior to, or after, the passage of the water through a faucet for point-of-use dispensing. One such system includes a bulky canister type filter with a cartridge having a filtering media contained therein. Upon the demand for water at the faucet by an operator of a faucet valve, water passes through the filtering media in the canister and then through the faucet and is dispensed at the outlet of the spout. Typically, filters of this type are located in a storage cabinet beneath the sink where the faucet is located. At times, the canisters are difficult to access when it becomes necessary to change the filter cartridge. Also, filters of this type are located, in the water flow path, upstream of the faucet valve thereby necessitating the placement of a separate water shut-off valve adjacent the canister to turn the water off in order to replace the filter cartridge. Otherwise, the main water supply valve must be turned off during the replacement process.
Another type of water filtering unit is referred to as a counter-top unit which sets on the counter top in the vicinity of the faucet. Such units require additional plumbing lines to connect into the flow path. In addition, the counter-top units are bulky, unattractive and require considerable space in the area of the faucet and sink.
A third type of water filtering unit is referred to as an aerator-mounted unit which is assembled with the faucet system at the free end of the spout in place of the aerator. These units are unusually large and unattractive, and tend to interfere with normal use of the sink in the vicinity of the faucet and spout.
Therefore, there is a need for a water filtering system which accomplishes the water filtering task without affecting the aesthetics of the faucet, and which mounts the filtering facility in an easily accessible and convenient location for replacing filter cartridges. Further, there is a need for a water filtering system which is structurally designed to facilitate the replacement of the cartridges without the need for tools, and for a readily accessible valving facility for the fast and efficient selection of filtered or unfiltered water to be dispensed from the spout of the faucet.